


生命的出路

by Berger21



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berger21/pseuds/Berger21
Summary: Byer没想到在远离CIA和伯恩的烂摊子后，等待他的是一个全新未知的远古世界；更令他没有想到的是，在这里他遇见了本以为再也不会见到的人。
Relationships: Eric Byer/Aaron Cross, Original character/Aaron Cross





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 侏罗纪公园半AU，有电影人物出现  
> 说明：①背景设定在侏罗纪公园系列前三部，也就是公园并未向群众开放。  
> ②本文参考资料：《恐龙纪元》——江泓著，BBC纪录片《恐龙星球》，BBC纪录片《与恐龙同行》，百度百科（包括科普图）  
> ③人物都不属于我，包括友情客串的恐龙们，以及Byer OOC预警。

1.  
穿梭于来来往往的人群里，行走于光怪陆离的霓虹灯下，如同鬼魅般悄无声息。这个世界仿佛彻底抛弃了他。甩手关上门，将一切尘世的喧哗隔绝在外。

“你抛弃这个世界了吗？”如同潜伏的毒蛇发出的嘶嘶声，幽幽于角落里飘来，那是他属于的世界所熟悉的。

“我想过，但不能，也无法。”落座于那片阴影中的银发男人语气平淡，好似在谈论天气阴晴一般。

似乎是听到了这个世上最好笑的笑话，对面的男人突然笑的不能自已，连脸上的肉都在颤抖，笑声像被人扼住了咽喉。栗发男人皱起了眉。

夸张的笑声渐渐低哑下去，男人抬起额头，蓦然亮起的眼睛里满是嘲讽：“Ric，Ric，Ric”他摇头，“我们是最有默契的战友，你不该对我有所隐瞒。”

“Ezra,别把那些肮脏的勾当说得像战功一样，这不值得你骄傲。还有，我不知道你所谓的隐瞒指什么。”

CIA局长扯起一边嘴角，“Ric，这可不像你。看得出来，Outcome把你搞得精疲力竭，还留下了后遗症。”

渐入子夜，从窗口露进的风愈加凉薄，丝丝寒气从西装裤管渗入，蔓延，在喉咙处慢慢收紧，Byer瞳孔收缩，转瞬结上一层寒冰。而Ezra却丝毫不为所动。

哼，阿克琉斯之踵，CIA局长暗自冷笑，令人厌恶的声音又多了层鄙夷“我们的确是战功显赫，只不过这个世界是否承认罢了。不过这与我们无关。”

他用咖啡勺缓缓搅动卡布奇诺，浓郁的甜腻味更令Byer感到恶心，“看，即使这个世界饱和到容不下你的存在，你却可以开辟另一个世界”端起奶盅，缓缓注入卡布奇诺里，深浅两色画出优美的弧度，渐渐融于一体，空气里溢出醇厚的奶香——“甚至，将两者完美结合。”

“局长先生，我们都是忙人，如果你只是不停的跟我绕圈子，那么恕我没时间奉陪。”终于对Ezra的作秀感到不胜其烦，Byer转身就想立刻走人。却被突然扔在桌上的文件止住了脚步。

“Byer，别跟我装傻。我说过，我欣赏精英，侏罗纪公园的事我不会深究，因为我期待你的成果。所以，Ric,”Ezra站起身靠近，“我希望你能全身心投入到这个项目中去，不要被其他的事打扰。这里有我们，你大可放心。”

攥紧文件的手指节逐渐发白，是的，翻开文件的一刹那Byer就明白发生了什么。那纸上满满的都是他Byer“暗中插手侏罗纪公园恐龙基因研究工程”，甚至还提到了将恐龙基因用于现代生物杂交的草案。每一项都足以让全世界的道德主义机构封杀他。

螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。“我相信这会是个超越outcome的战绩。我在美国本土等你的好消息，Ric.”一只手突然拍上肩膀，毒蛇吐信般低语“别再让我失望了。”

街角的角落里始终站着一人，自Byer走进咖啡馆后就一直在监听，看到Ezra出来后迎了上去。“那个人的话可信吗？”

“可不可信不重要，我也不在乎Byer是否真的背叛了我们。重要的是，Byer的政治生涯将到此为止，这不正是你希望看到的吗，Noah*.”

“说得好像你不是一样。”

注：Noah Vosen,谍影重重3被伯恩和兰迪潜入办公室的CIA官员。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
自从踏入政坛以来，Byer就深谙其中的水有多深，也早就准备好了面对一切。CIA在想什么他很清楚——把他送到远离政治中心的海岛上，断绝他的消息网，趁机削弱他的政治势力。而侏罗纪公园，老实说Byer在看到这个词时的确吃了一惊，他只是曾经听说过曼哈顿那次霸王龙袭击事件。但经过调查后他就明白了CIA的“良苦用心”：侏罗纪公园曾发生过三次意外，甚至牵扯进了军方，每次都死亡惨重，因此被严令禁止靠近，更不允许任何实验在进行。而CIA瞒天过海，在这岛上秘密建立了基地，妄图收获成果。但由于被限制，工程迟迟没有取得重大突破。而这次，Ezra显然沉不住气了，采取了“一箭双雕”的做法将他送来，准备过河拆桥。一旦他取得成果，他们会立刻将他告上军事法庭而把自己撇得一干二净。CIA的如意算盘最终是Byer接受制裁而他们坐享其成，只需秘密转移基地就可以继续那些见不得光的研究。

不得不说，CIA为了他可真是算进心机，步步为营。只是他们有一个最大的弱点——自私，贪婪。既想打倒政敌又想收获成果。而自己只要把握住他们最想要的，就相当于是抓住了把柄。将真正的实验成果数据隐藏，移花接木，CIA就会不得不再次找到他。人类最焦急愤怒的时候就最容易失去理智，大局即可扭转。因此，这次这场政治博弈的关键点，就在于Byer必须取得丰硕的成果，否则，就会成为案板上的鱼肉任人宰割。

希望都寄托在了这座小岛上真正的主人身上。Byer从舷窗俯视，依稀能看见在平原上奔跑的似鸟龙，沉重的心情后又有些兴味盎然。他还记得在不谙世事的年纪里还买过霸王龙的骨架放在书桌前作摆饰。而他现在的办公室里能称为装饰的无非就是些荣誉证书或是勋章，一遍又一遍提醒Byer自己曾做了什么。

完成交接工作后，Byer婉言谢绝原负责人的陪同，独自一人拿着整座公园地图进行探查。地图上有一处被标记过的地方引起了他的注意。

“迅猛龙？”Byer点点头，刚才就听说园内正在进行一批人工培养恐龙的计划，目的就是测试恐龙能否与人建立情感交流，能否为人类所服务。迅猛龙体型中等，极其聪明，反应敏捷，是计划的一等选择。不过对于项目本身，Byer摇摇头。人与人之间都难存信任，何况是恐龙？

迅猛龙的训练基地出奇的安静，一个人都没有，也不见一只恐龙，笼门也没锁好。Byer站在牢笼口向里张望，四周是坚硬光滑的大理石围成的高墙，地面上有不少植物，比起其他训练区域的单调乏味，这儿的环境还算不错。这个驯养员也的确是上心了。

就在Byer准备离开时，地面传来轻微振动，似乎有什么大型物体正向这里快速移动。Byer立刻闪身隐蔽在外围房间的阴影里，警惕的注视声源方向。

令Byer没想到的是，首先闯入他视线的是那个他曾经与他周旋许久的前特工Aaron Cross。自从他撤销了对他的一级追捕后，他就自此销声匿迹。原以为两人再不会有重逢之日，却没想到在这里遇见了他。

就在Byer心情五味陈杂时，一个灵活的身影从他眼前闪过。特工和一只成年迅猛龙一前一后奔入牢笼。Aaron猛地用右脚刹住转身，蹬住粗糙的树木高高跃起，左手抓住树枝借力翻笼而过，稳稳落在笼外空地上。

“5分29秒。还不错，有进步。来，奖励你的！”Aaron一手从斜挎包里拿出一条鱼从上方甩进迅猛龙嘴里，态度无比亲切自然。

看着自己曾经的特工现在活生生的站在自己面前，Byer有一刹那的无措。犹豫了一会，还是走出阴影，在Aaron转过头时迎上对方的目光，却没有看到原以为的仇恨愤怒，反而是如水般平静。就像第一次看到Kenneth的那双眼睛，澄澈干净，毫无波澜。Byer有一瞬间的时空错位。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“长官，好久不见。”Aaron愉悦地打招呼，好像只是老友重逢，“最近还不错吧。”

“你知道我会来？”

“我一直在等你，长官。”Aaron一字一顿地说道，愉悦的光芒淡下去，眼里多了点别的意味，转瞬又恢复如常，他耸耸肩“这件事在园里早就是尽人皆知了，他们都对你这个新boss好奇着呢，都在谈论你是个什么样的人。”

Byer垂下眼，Aaron的前半句话给他传递了不一样的讯息。他心里明白他欠Aaron一个解释或是一个了断。其实他欠Aaron的太多了，但Aaron只等一个结果。只是，现在还不是时候。

气氛沉闷下来，不同与之前的平静，这次是一股浓厚的压抑。突然，一声低沉的吼叫从牢笼里传来。不知什么时候空地上站了四只迅猛龙，观察力和记忆力都极好的Byer认出最前面的就是刚才那只恐龙。此刻它们四个奇怪又警惕地打量Byer，不时瞥几眼Aaron。  
Aaron眨眨眼，发出爽朗的笑声，好像刚刚无形的对峙根本不曾发生一样。“忘了介绍了，长官，这就是我负责的四个小家伙。这是Zeus，它是领袖。”

接着指向远处的三只恐龙：“那是Apollo。急躁又顽皮，精力充沛，是个难缠的家伙。那是Athena，唯一的雌性，脾气温顺，善解人意。最后面那个是Hades，胆子比较小，最年轻。它们都很可爱的！”Aaron热情洋溢地比划着，语气透出满满的自豪与喜爱。他冲四只恐龙招招手：“来！过来和你们的顶头上司打招呼！”

Byer侧过头凝视Aaron，对面的前特工依然浑然不知的笑着，似乎根本没注意到他刚刚还承认Byer是他的上司。如果不是他事先知道新的负责人就是他的话，那么刚才，那句不经意间的认可就已经暴露了Aaron的内心。不知为何，Byer感到一丝庆幸。

四只迅猛龙面面相觑，谁也没有做出动作。最终Apollo和Athena先靠过来，Zeus依旧一动不动，Hades却一头钻进洞穴不肯出来了。Aaron尴尬地笑笑，“Hades应该是怕生了，等长官你跟他熟了就好了。”

Byer近距离下打量这些只见过化石的生物，真实无比，生动自然，仿佛真的是从数百万年的时代走来，带着古老与野性的美，更透着生命的倔强，仿佛没有什么能阻止他们的生存繁衍，不论是在上古还是现代。想到这，他扭头看向身旁的Aaron，不想正好撞上他一直停留在自己身上的目光。Byer的心跳下意识漏了一拍，慌忙转过视线。

Aaron也明显没想到长官会突然看向自己，被发现一直在偷看后，特工悄悄红了耳根，假意咳了几声，“什么事，长官？”

Byer没有看他，“你用神的名字给他们命名？”

这个问题似乎在Aaron意料之中，答案几乎脱口而出： “从前它们只是我想象中的强者，但现在它们在我面前就是一个奇迹。它们极有灵性，人类不可比拟，却又好奇不已，不正符合神的特点吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
可能因为Aaron不同于常人的经历，他对生命总是带着崇高的敬意，这也是一开始令Byer最头疼的地方。他不断给Aaron灌输噬罪者的信念，硬生生的将他塑造成一个杀手，原以为他的这种观念已经被消除。直到现在Byer才明白，原来Aaron一直都没变。他能看出这个工作让Aaron感到愉悦，没有了那些黑暗肮脏的铁索束缚他，Aaron明显更加活泼自然。这四只恐龙寄托了Aaron的快乐。想到这，Byer走近恐龙，微微倾身与Athena平视。Athena似乎受到了惊吓，急急低吼一声，快速后退，琥珀色的眼里闪着迟疑。Apollo见状，立刻上前将Athena护在身后，冲Byer发出不友好的警告。

看到长官受到威胁，Aaron却丝毫没有担心或提供帮助的意思，而是带双手抱胸等着看热闹。Byer转过头看着他，他也依然不为所动，眼里闪着调皮的光芒。

Byer叹口气，直起身子， “Aaron”

听到长官开口，特工笑出声，这才慢悠悠的上前向Apollo伸出手。Apollo迟疑了一会，还是迎上前，享受Aaron的抚摸。Aaron侧头向Byer挑眉，像个孩子似得炫耀优势。Byer默默摇头，还是老样子。

手突然被牵起，Byer本能的缩回却被更紧的攥住，慢慢引向铁栏后Apollo的头部。“你要多跟它们接触，它们才会信任你，跟你亲近。”面对长官的瞪视，Aaron一脸无辜。他将两人的手交叠着覆在Apollo的头部，轻轻抚摸。

手背上传来的温度顺着神经传入Byer心底，带着能使冰雪消融的暖意流遍全身，每一个冰封许久的细胞都复苏过来，原本僵硬的身体逐渐放松。他侧头看向Aaron，对方嘴角好看的上扬起一个弧度，似乎比身后的阳光还要灿烂耀眼。

“看，长官。Apollo歪着头闭上眼就说明它很享受你的抚摸。”Aaron把手收回。突如其来的冷空气令Byer的手指瑟缩一下，小小的不舍盘桓在心底。特工一拍脑门“哎呀刚才光说它们了，差点忘了问长官你怎么会在这里？”

现在话题才进入正轨。Byer收起所有的情绪， “这应该是我问你才对。”

Aaron平静地直视上方令人发怵的冰蓝，没沉默多久就举手投降。“好了，跟你玩木头人就是浪费时间，告诉你也没关系。不过这是个漫长的故事。”

“我今天有足够的时间。”

“那好，我顺便给你做一次免费的公园一日游向导，咱们边走边说。”Aaron兴奋地大步朝外迈去，怎么看都不像个被抓获的逃犯，反倒是好客的主人。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“在逃出你们的伏击圈后，我就和Marta分手了，她不该和我一起受罪。现在她过得很好，很安全，你找不到她的。”

“我还以为你总算找到了伴侣准备和她白头偕老呢。”Byer的语气不无嘲讽。

Aaron看了看身侧的长官，没接话茬。“我在非洲和南美洲隐匿了一段时间，直到你们撤除了对我的一级追捕，我才登上去新西兰的游轮。”

新西兰？Byer想起实验初期Aaron曾天真的幻想着退休后能和Byer一起到那里居住，结果被他不领情地浇了头冷水，现在想想真是世事多变。

不知不觉间，Aaron已经将Byer领到了一处高地上，极目远眺，天际与大海模糊了界线完美相融，让人产生身处天上人间的错觉。Aaron自顾自坐下，冲Byer拍拍身边的草坪，直到Byer坐下才继续他的故事。

“在游轮经过塔斯曼海时，我看到了一只巨大无比的鸟，它飞得极快，又是乌云密布的深夜，一般人很难发现它。当时我就认定那不是一只普通的鸟，就偷了个滑翔翼跟着它。直到后半夜乌云退散我才借着月光看清它。这一看可把我吓得差点栽到海里，那是一只风神翼龙，翼展至少有12米。我不敢接近它，但还是被它发现了，然后，不出意外的，它攻击了我。”

Byer微微侧过头打量了一下Aaron全身，不太相信有人能在翼龙的攻击下生还。

似乎看出了长官的疑虑，Aaron笑着往后一仰，翘起二郎腿顺着斜坡躺下，还悠闲的叼了一根草，“我早说过的长官，我是个被世界抛弃的人，上帝和撒旦都不要我。”脑中Ezra的话突然浮现，Byer脱口而出“所以你开辟了另一个世界。”

“嗯~~~”躺在地上的特工故意卖了个关子没有搭话，视线跟着草梢来回晃动，结果被人一把揪走，对上上方一双颇为不爽的眼睛，“我在问你话，Aaron。”

Aaron吐吐舌头，“好在翼龙的喙比较钝，加上我跑得快，附近又正好有岛，一头扎进丛林里就没事了。那家伙不至于跟一个没多少肉的追踪者过不去。然而这只是开始，不是我开辟了另一个世界，是另一个世界朝我敞开大门。”Aaron的眼睛亮晶晶的，焕发着一种绚烂的色彩。


	6. Chapter 6

6．  
“伤口还没处理完，危险的气息就已经逼近了。一只迅猛龙循着血腥味找到了我，就在它准备扑上来的时候，我朝他后腿开了一枪，然后······”

“等等，你既然有枪，为什么不在翼龙攻击你时用？”

Aaron瞥了眼Byer，将目光移向天空， “它没有威胁到我的生命，我也没必要跟它过不去。”语气淡然仿佛事不关己。“这只迅猛龙跌在地上痛得抽搐，我这才发现它之前刚经历了一场恶战，也许是追捕晚餐，保护晚餐，或者，被当晚餐，总之它伤得很重。我不忍心把它丢在这里，就给它找了点治伤的植物什么的，陪它养伤。”

“我记得我给你讲过‘农夫与蛇’的故事。”

“那只是寓言。首先，伤不伤我是它的事，但救不救它是我的事。其次，恐龙不是冷血动物，、它们是有感情的。”

“但他们也有本能。”

“是。同样，我作为人也有我的本能。”

跟Aaron再在这个问题上纠缠下去是无意义的。既然他终于能奉循自己的原则 ，那么Byer愿意尊重他的执着，更何况现在看来Aaron没有吃亏。“这只迅猛龙，是不是······”

“对，就是Zeus。所以，长官你看，信任不是你想的那么复杂，感情其实也挺简单的，你对他好，他自然也对你好。没有人的心是真正的钢铁打造，是吧？”Aaron定定地看着Byer，目光与他们重逢时Aaron说“我一直在等你”时如出一辙。

不知为何，Byer在Aaron这样的目光下感到很不自在。他撇开头换了个话题：“那么，Apollo，Athena，Hades，它们是哪来的？”

Aaron垂下眼睛，一丝失望划过心底。“Hades是Zeus的兄弟，Apollo和Athena是吴博士拜托给我的，也是一对兄妹。”

“吴博士？”Byer觉得这个名字很耳熟，几秒后想起自己今天早上还刚见过他，和那些CIA的负责人，工作小组组长一起。不过他不是CIA的人，而是被聘请来的生物学家，侏罗纪公园最早的一批研究员之一。如今岛上的恐龙里，不少都是经他培养的。当然也经历过那场意外①。“你怎么认识他的？”

Aaron打了个哈欠翻过身背对Byer。了解他的长官知道刚才还兴奋不已的特工不可能这么快就困了，显然他并不想回答这个问题。一股被隐瞒的火气窜上来，Byer强势的摁住Aaron一侧肩膀将他拨回来，用另一只手捉住下巴将其扳正，语气严厉；“回答我的问题。”

“好好好，长官我说。其实是Zeus偶然被他们的陷阱捉住了，我就去跟他们交涉。他们提的要求是让我帮他们驯养恐龙，做一个恐龙能否与人类共处的测试，测试完毕后就放了实验恐龙，在这期间会负责他们和我的一切饮食起居。这也没什么不好，我对这个测试也挺感兴趣的，就答应了。”

Byer闻言放松了手上的力道，却没有放开对特工的桎梏。既然能在这里遇上Aaron，那么他一定是已经和CIA的人打过交道了，就是不知这交道是深是浅。“你知道‘他们’是什么人吗？”Byer试探问道。

Aaron摇摇头，又点点头，“起初我以为是个遗传公司雇的秘密调研组，毕竟那帮人打侏罗纪公园的主意也不是一天两天了②。直到长官你来这以后，我大概猜到了，一般的商业公司是请不动你的。其实是CIA的人，是吧？”

果然，被他猜到了，Byer心下一沉。好在CIA一向忌讳两个秘密计划的人员有来往，所以在这里没有人知道Aaron的真实身份，那么他呢？Byer清楚Aaron虽然见面开始就一直心情很好，但他对CIA的偏见和仇恨在还未脱离组织时就已昭然若揭。现在，他已经是一头摆脱了束缚的猛虎，没有人能在限制他。更何况，Aaron对自己的态度，Byer一直不太敢肯定。

似乎是看出了Byer的忧虑，Aaron轻蔑的哼了一声。“长官你放心。我虽然是讨厌CIA那帮人，但这里的人是常年被隔离在岛上，只要他们不做太过分的事，触及了我的底线，我还是会好好配合他们的。”

这话里隐隐透出的威胁意味Byer还是听得出来的。Aaron是个聪明人，他早就知道Byer来这儿的目的。但一向尊重生命反对基因改造的他却没有任何异常。而且他说他对这个测试感兴趣，可能吗？

Byer复杂的盯着身下依旧被自己压着的特工，蓦然涌上一股陌生感。两人保持着这样诡异的姿势僵持了很久。最终Byer放开了对特工的钳制，转而坐回草地，望向视野所能及之处。暮色深沉，带着醉醺醺的暖意和丛林的清香，裹挟着云霞的斑斓柔软，将这个隔离在世界尽头的小岛笼罩。时间似乎也遗忘了它。岛上的一切都成了水晶球里的永恒。

不管Aaron真正的想法是怎样的，一切才刚刚开始，他没必要着急

注1：详见《侏罗纪公园1》。   
注2：详见《侏罗纪公园2》


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
纳布拉尔岛一连下了几天的雨却依旧闷热。微咸的海风迎面带来一股难闻的气味，四只迅猛龙一闻就知道那是植食性恐龙的粪便味，被激发出来的肉食恐龙的本能牵引着它们一路追踪，很快在洼地中发现了一群三角龙。三角龙长达8米，高约3米，类似犀牛，脑袋上长有巨大的项盾，还有三根长角作为有力的防御武器。要捕获如此一只体型是自身几倍的猎物的确是个艰巨的任务。

“为什么你训练恐龙要拉上我？”这股气味让Byer想起曾经在空军服役时被困热带雨林中的经历。说实话，那不是个愉快的回忆。

“这不叫训练，长官。我只是释放它们的本能，毕竟恐龙不是宠物，总不能老在家圈着。今天您可以好好见识一下它们真正的实力！”

四只迅猛龙躲在起伏的沙丘后静静等待时机，Byer和Aaron也躲在十米外的地方，不打算惊扰任何一方。终于时机来了，一只三角龙离开族群去觅水，它不紧不慢地走着完全没有注意到潜在的危险。Zeus一跃而起跳到三角龙的前背上，使劲撕咬它的脖子。三角龙拼命扭动身体试图把Zeus从布满尖刺的后背上甩下去，眼看Zeus就要摔在“钉板”上，Apollo和Hades同时发力朝三角龙的侧面狠狠撞去，将其掀翻在地。Zeus重重落地，虽然还是被扎伤了但不致命。Athena瞅准机会一口咬住三角龙的脖子，剧痛使猎物拼命挣扎，长长的尾刺狠狠抽打在试图扑上来的Apollo和Hades身上。两只迅猛龙痛呼着后退几步，三角龙趁机站起，用三根长角对准了迅猛龙，尽管背上脖子上都已经鲜血淋漓，但迅猛龙也都负伤，说不上谁占了上风。

这是Byer第一次见识到真正的野性之美，比起眼前的画面，非洲草原上上演的只能算是猎杀而不是搏杀。这种野诞生在千万年前，象征了蓬勃的原始力量和热烈的生命激情。此刻，Byer不认为自己是作为一个人的身份在观看这场搏斗，而是一个超脱文明之外，游离于洪荒之外的古老身份。人类是断然没有这种机会的，他们出现在这个世界上时，世界就已经不复曾经的狂野。Byer开始有些期待他还未开始的计划，如果恐龙们本身就已经如此强大，那么经过基因改造就更可以锦上添花，也许真的能取得划时代的成果，他手里应付的筹码便更有效。 “你觉得它们谁会赢？”Byer扭头问Aaron。

“说实话我不知道，但作为后援团我必须得赌Zeus它们不是吗？”Aaron兴奋地盯着逐渐白热化的场面，就好像在看世界杯一样。

Zeus喘着粗气，突然仰脖发出短促有力地叫声，其他三只应声附和。三角龙疑惑地瞪着敌人的异常举动，不敢放松警惕。Zeus走到三角龙的正面，还未等它有动作，三角龙就不管不顾地低头猛冲，大有一不做二不休地架势。Zeus明显没想到三角龙会和它拼命，反应慢了半拍，瞬间尖锐的长角已经刺入背部。Zeus仰天长啸，痛得在地上抽搐。

Aaron见状顿时慌了，但在一方倒下前他不能干涉这场战斗，只能瞪着眼默默为Zeus捏了一把汗。但转瞬又露出了骄傲的微笑，自豪地朝Byer嚷嚷“看长官！怎么样！我就说我负责的恐龙不可能会输！”

三角龙的头痛苦地在地上磨蹭，原来是Athena和Apollo趁长角还扎在Zeus身上是一脚踢断了它，还顺便咬断了另外一根。Zeus勉强爬起，用尽全力咬住三角龙的喉咙不松口，另外三只也受到了鼓舞，一齐扑上去狠命撕咬，终于三角龙渐渐停止了挣扎。胜负已分。

“长官你到那边的林子里去等我！”话音未落Aaron已经冲下沙丘。他三步并两步来到迅猛龙身边，抱起Zeus草草检查了伤势，发现情况不容乐观。远远的天边一抹黑影逐渐靠近，Aaron做了个手势，三只迅猛龙立刻会意奔向丛林，把一顿美餐留给了翼龙。

“长官你帮我按住Zeus，注意别让它咬到你。”Aaron一手摁住Zeus，一手握住断刺，趁Zeus不注意猛地拔出断刺，疼的恐龙一个激灵，牙齿撞出可怕的“咔咔”声。Aaron手轻轻拂过Zeus的额头，顺着脖颈一路滑下，嘴里还吹着轻快的口哨，Zeus逐渐安静下来。

Aaron用手帕清理污血， Byer则负责敷药，两人有条不紊地将疗伤工作完成。末了 Aaron还调皮地用绷带打了个蝴蝶结。Zeus睁开眼睛，感激地蹭蹭Aaron的胳膊。Aaron笑着拍拍恐龙的脖子，扬起下巴指指一旁的Byer。Zeus面色不善地盯着Byer看了一会儿，也蹭了下对方的膝盖，不过这一下明显就敷衍的多。

Byer也不计较，抬头望向树林外天上密布的乌云，“看来即将会有场暴风雨。我们现在就回去吧。”

Aaron点点头，一把抱起Zeus往基地赶回。可惜天公不作美，还没走出林子就下起了瓢泼大雨。Aaron立刻前倾身子遮住Zeus的伤口，避免被雨水感染，后来干脆脱下皮外套把Zeus包住。雨水冲刷过的地面异常湿滑，Aaron脚步又急，好几次差点跌倒，好在Byer及时扶住了他。

“雨势太大了，基地离这儿还有段距离，我看先找棵树避雨吧。”在Aaron第六次踩滑后，Byer提出了这样的建议。

尽管有树叶的遮蔽，但还是有不少雨滴漏下，砸在人身上冰凉刺骨。Aaron里面只穿了一件短袖，即便是经过体能提升的特工也有些吃不消秋雨的寒气，他弓着身子紧紧抱住Zeus，身子还是在轻微发抖。Byer低头见Aaron努力把自己缩成一团，就像一直被人遗弃的小狗，便脱下自己的外套罩在两人上方，一手圈住Aaron的腰拉向自己。突然靠近的温暖让Aaron楞了一下，下意识抬头向上看去，不巧Byer也在低头看他，两人的唇相擦而过 。空气顿时凝固了，呼吸间喷洒的热气拂过皮肤掀起更深的战栗和骚动。两人同时撇开头，体温都在迅速上升，隔着被浸湿的衣物几乎要灼伤对方，但他们谁也没有动。一时间狭小的空间内只有雨声和不规律的心跳声。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“长官，长官！”天还未亮就在实验室门口遇到某个特工，让Byer怀疑他是不是故意早就埋伏在这儿准备拦截他。自从上次避雨时的尴尬后，Byer确实有意无意地躲避Aaron。  
“没有的事，长官。我只是来遛遛龙，遛着遛着就到你这儿了。”Aaron朝身后使了个眼色，三只迅猛龙立刻会意，凑上前把Byer团团围住，一看就是训练多时的成果，Byer不知道也不想知道这是不是专门为他准备的。只有Zeus依旧站在Aaron身侧，不为所动。

“你想干什么？”

“长官你去哪？”

“关你什么事？”

“长官你不说我就不让你走了。”特工还故意摆出一副欠揍的笑。

Byer低头环视三个脑袋，深吸了一口气， “六号基地的阿根廷龙三个月前将卵产在野外，现在需要回收。”

“就这点事也要长官你亲自去？”

“那是基地里第一枚阿根廷龙卵。”

“哦，我也要去！”

“你？”

“是啊，基地外那么多野生肉食恐龙，长官你手无缚鸡之力的多危险啊！长官你需要保护！”

“我有自己的行动小组。”

Aaron不说话了，一脸“你宁愿相信CIA那帮蠢货都不相信我”的受伤表情。接着一声口哨响起，那三只迅猛龙立刻对自己又蹭又挤的，活像万圣节家门口喊“Trick or Treat！”的孩子。

Byer觉得自己根本无法跟对方沟通。他使劲推开三只被教坏的迅猛龙走出基地，冷冷甩了句“别给我找麻烦。”

准确来讲，那应该是唯一一枚具有板龙优良基因的阿根廷龙卵，可有效减轻头部重量，并在其前肢上长出锋利的勾爪保护自己打击敌人。但Byer并没有将全部事实告诉Aaron，他不愿意Aaron对他的新工作了解太多。

耀眼的光芒越过地平线抵达大地，驱散了整座森林的寒气，涌动的雾气渐渐消散，视野顿时被一片金黄覆盖，清晰明亮。不远处的震动打破了原有的寂静，Aaron兴奋地拍拍Byer的肩，指向森林上方，“你看！”

在晨光中，一座座“小山”浮出树顶，啃食着树叶向森林外移动，伴随着沉重的“咚咚”声，一路扬起尘埃落叶，大地也随之颤抖，吓跑了一只刚睡醒的巨蜥。那是刚苏醒的阿根廷龙群。

两人对视一眼，跟着阿根廷龙群穿出森林，宽阔的平地上杂乱分布着数千枚恐龙蛋，星罗棋布，繁如星辰。这儿正是阿根廷龙群千里跋涉寻找的产卵地。

Aaron目瞪口呆“长官，目标······在这儿吗？”

Byer开始时也有些惊讶，他定了定神，“就在昨天记录报告上还显示自然孵化一切正常，没行到一夜间竟来了另一群阿根廷龙。”好在早已等候在附近的行动小组及时用放射性探测仪锁定了被标记过的恐龙蛋，但要想在长达35米，高达6米的庞然大物间偷取恐龙蛋仍是十分棘手的任务。

Byer略微思索了一下，抬手指示行动小组原地待命，然后把显示着恐龙蛋具体方位的手机和通讯器塞给Aaron。“交给你了。”

Aaron前一秒还在惊叹阿根廷龙庞大的身材，下一秒就被长官给干脆利落的卖了，就算一百个不愿意也不得不认命。想象一下被70吨的家伙踩一脚会怎么样？Aaron狠狠打了个寒战。

深吸一口气，特工以最快的速度躲开巨柱成功接近了目标。动作敏捷轻快以至于没有一只阿根廷龙察觉异常。Aaron抱起恐龙蛋得意地向Byer比了个“OK”的手势，这边Byer也总算松了口气，不禁嘴角上扬，而下一秒他的笑容就僵在了嘴角。

“报告长官！紧急情况！距阿根廷龙群100米开外有两只蝎猎龙正在靠近！”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
从远处走来的蝎猎龙步态沉稳，神态大方，径直走进阿根廷龙群，好像出入自己家一般。阿根廷龙也对这两个肉食性外来者视而不见，从容不迫，丝毫没有把这两个小家伙放眼里。蝎猎龙确实无法捕食成年阿根廷龙，他们的目标实际是这些巨人的后代。在成千上百只小阿根廷龙破壳而出时，他们便本性毕露，肆意屠杀。

Byer脊背一阵发凉，冲通讯器大喊：“Aaron四点钟方向有两只蝎猎龙！现在立刻给我回来！！！”

然而已经太晚，两只蝎猎龙一眼就看见了这个长相奇怪的“异类”，虽然小了点但肉还不少，便迅速发起攻击。Byer话音未落它们就已经将Aaron团团围住，贪婪地注视他。Byer顾不得其他，端起枪对准蝎猎龙扣下扳机。没想到这家伙的皮肤上竟富有鳞甲，子弹根本射不进去，甚至都没能转移它们的注意力。

其中一只猛地向猎物扑去，被Aaron灵巧地闪身躲开，重重撞在阿根廷龙的巨腿上，直撞得头晕目眩，好一会儿没缓过来。另一只张嘴就要咬去，谁知Aaron一个矮身从其两腿间滑过，巨大笨重的脑袋使其失去平衡摔倒在地。

外号“蝎子猎人”的捕食者哪里受得了这种屈辱，两只蝎猎龙很快恼羞成怒，伏低身子准备同时向Aaron进攻。Byer重新瞄准了蝎猎龙的眼睛，就在他准备射击的一刹那，阿根廷龙群产生了骚动，领头的阿根廷龙长鸣一声，破碎的声线传递出明显的惊慌恐惧。顿时整个群体如炸了锅一般，所有的恐龙四散奔走。霎时腾腾烟雾挡住了Byer视野里 Aaron的身影，他只觉浑身的血液都凝固了，仿佛落入了最深的沟壑般寒冷，黑暗。

原本潜伏在森林边缘的七只马普龙如从地域中走出的魔鬼，残暴嗜血，尽享屠杀带来的快感。马普龙是晚白垩纪最大的肉食恐龙之一，隐匿能力一流，连Byer的行动小组都没有发现他们，也是除南方巨兽龙以外唯一能给阿根廷龙带来威胁的恐龙。

七只马普龙迈开大步追赶远逃的阿根廷龙，经过一场混战后，风暴总算平息下来。尘埃散去，一片修罗场呈现在眼前：地上到处是破碎的恐龙蛋，被马普龙生生撕咬下来的肉沫，血液蜿蜒铺纵横洒了一地，还有一些被踩死的小阿根廷龙······

Byer胃里一阵犯呕，他强压下不适，一向冷静的大脑此刻一片空白，偌大的平原只回荡着一个人的声音，重复着一个人的名字和背影。

“Aaron！！！”死一般的寂静。“Aaron回答我！！！！”。

突然一个黑影摇摇晃晃地站起来，Byer定睛一看，是那只蝎猎龙，只不过它似乎被踩断了肋骨，每一步都走得异常艰难。顾不得任何危险，Byer不假思索地奔向那只恐龙，跪下身焦急寻找那个身影。

那只重伤的蝎猎龙顿了一下，回头瞥了一眼跪在地上的人，又久久凝视不远处已被踩死的同伴。末了，才颤巍巍的离开，背影下隐藏了一个时代的孤独与无奈。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
Byer的行动小组见那只蝎猎龙走远了才来到Byer身边。见长官身上脸上，手上已狼狈不堪满是尘土，有一个组员想上去扶起Byer，“长官，算了吧。你看蝎猎龙都被踩死了，Cross十有八九也活不了的。”

“闭嘴！！！”组员被Byer一把推开摔坐在地，惊愕地看着一向冷漠的长官现在情绪竟如此失控。Byer也意识到了自己的失态，他停下动作深吸了口气，良久，才缓缓开口，“抱歉，这没你们什么事了，去那边等我。”

组员们面面相觑，最终都很识相地远离了一座活火山。

“我觉得Byer长官和Cross关系有点耐人寻味啊，他们······”

“嘘！！祸从口出懂不懂？快点走吧！”

等到周围再次安静下来时，Byer已经冷静了许多。一个在清晰无比的事实暴露了出来，那就是他对Aaron的确一直都是特殊的，一直都是。刚见面时是因为Kenneth智商特殊，是个特殊的试验品；后来，Aaron性格过于活泼善良，是个特殊的特工；接着，只有他敢厚着脸皮硬和自己套近乎，是个特殊的下属；到最后，他成了清洗行动中唯一的漏网之鱼，成了特殊的逃犯；到现在，他成了特殊的······

特殊的什么？Byer不敢承认。

隐约间Byer似乎看到原应该已经死掉的蝎猎龙前肢动了动。他立刻站起身来拔出格洛克对准头部。而接下来居然从尸体下方传出一丝呻吟。Byer心底一颤，“Aaron，是你吗？”

熟悉的声音闷闷传出，“是我！长官快来救我！这家伙快压死我了！”

听起来状态还不错，Byer如释重负，这才感受到血液温度正在回升。他使劲推开尸体，看到Aaron正以跪趴的姿势伏在地上，被沙土糊了一脸几乎认不出来。Byer微微后仰，勾起一丝笑意“你这是在干什么？”说真的，现在的Aaron真有点像孵蛋的老母鸡，尤其是他若无其事地从身下拿出恐龙蛋时。

Aaron不满地撇撇嘴，一边揉腰一边抱怨：“长官你还笑！还不是为了保护你们的恐龙蛋！”

Byer并不急着接过恐龙蛋，他先把Aaron扶起来，替他拍掉身上的尘土。“你倒聪明，拿蝎猎龙作掩护，也难为你在那种情况下还惦记着蛋。”说着，Byer抬手擦去Aaron脸上的灰，大拇指来回摩挲带来的点点酥麻感刺激每一根神经，柔软温暖的皮肤像附着了吸附力一样粘着他的手指上移，直到触及到特工惊讶的目光，Byer才猛然惊醒，触电般缩回手，连续后退几步，沉默不语。

在触感消失的一刹那，Aaron目光黯淡下来，转而透出探究，期待，忐忑，而Byer的良久沉默最终熄灭了Aaron眼底明灭的火星。直到怀里传来微小的震动才令Aaron想起这儿还有第三个生命的存在。惊异持续不到一秒，Aaron的身体就早一步做出了反应。他向森林边缘飞奔而去，远远地把Byer一个人抛在了这儿。

没错，那的确已经是真正意义上的，第三个“生命”了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
行动小组百无聊赖之际，远远看见一个之前被他们判了“死刑”的人奔来，直接无视他们在地上刨出一个小坑，将已经产生裂纹的恐龙蛋稳稳放在上面。这才向远处的Byer招手：“长官快来，好戏要开始了！”

青白色的球状恐龙蛋在一片“呲呲”声中蔓延出如藤蔓般美丽却致命的裂纹，然后便没了动静，包围在其中的力量慢慢蓄积欲在瞬间喷薄而出。Aaron紧张得一把攥住Byer的手腕，Byer也屏住呼吸，等待着一个奇迹的降临。其他人纷纷凑上来，都对远古统治者的出生充满了好奇。

过了几秒，一根锐利的长爪蓦地刺穿蛋壳出现在众人视线里，仿佛宣示一般。接着恐龙蛋的裂纹逐步扩大，里面的挣扎也愈加厉害，整个蛋都在来回摇晃。只听“咔”的一声，一只幽黄色眼睛突然睁开，透过壳孔急切地打量周围世界，万物倒映在他清澈的眼底，好像整个世界都被包裹在那片琥珀中。看着这样一双澄净无邪的眼睛，Byer蓦然想到了Kenneth。

那双眼睛在看到Byer他们后，瞬间露出了惊恐的目光，本能告诉他，这些生物与它不是同类。它发出一声短促的呜咽，缩在壳里不肯出来了。Aaron无奈的摇摇头，挥手示意其他人先回避一下，自己在附近拔了把鲜嫩的草送进小壳孔里。一开始没什么动静，过了一会，小阿根廷龙终于抵挡不住食物的诱惑，啃食送进蛋壳里的美味。Aaron感受到手里传来震动，知道小家伙上钩了，便猛地抽出草在小家伙眼前来回晃悠。果然小阿根廷龙上当了，恐龙蛋迅速破裂，只有小狗那么大的小恐龙晃晃悠悠直奔美食而去。看着他愣头头脑的样子，Aaron忍俊不禁，一把把小恐龙抱在怀里，用鼻尖来回蹭他的头。

Byer从一旁走来，看着两人亲昵的样子，不觉有些好笑。“吃货。就这点警戒心怎么在这种环境下生存。”

Aaron表示不赞同，“它还小呢长官。等它长大了，你就该对它刮目相看了。”

Byer本想说很少有阿根廷龙能活到成年，但想到那几乎和Kenneth一模一样的眼睛，他突然愿意相信这只恐龙能活到成为巨人俯视万物的那一天。

一旁的研究人员想带小阿根廷龙回去做检查却被Aaron避开。他对Byer恳求道“长官，这怎么说也是我拼命保护的生命，能不能让我再多抱一会，到基地就还你，我保证！”

短短几个时辰，Aaron就已经和这只刚来到世界的恐龙建立了感情，这不得不让Byer感叹生物间的奇妙联系。话都已经说到这样，他再拒绝就是不通人情了。虽然在CIA的Byer很少有通情达理的时候，但自从来到这个小岛，他发现自己正在逐渐改变，变得越来越接近一个“普通人”。和恐龙的接触加上Aaron的陪伴让他重新尝到了久违的放松安宁，仿佛被注入一股新鲜的活力，而不是待在办公室里变质发馊。Byer自嘲地扯起嘴角，看着Aaron一脸不舍得的样子，忍不住调侃“既然你这么不舍得，那干脆把它当干儿子好了。”

“那可不行，Zeus他们会‘吃醋’的。”Aaron一本正经，好想他真的有这么考虑过，“况且我认不认他都是一样的，每个孩子在睁眼看到的第一个人都会默认他是自己的父母。”

“那Byer长官和Aaron就是标准的‘严父慈母’喽！”一旁的女队员Anna调侃道。

“去去去。”

小阿根廷龙无视了两人，在Aaron怀里找个舒服的姿势就睡着了。 一路人欢笑着走回基地，都为今天见证了一个新生命的出现感到由衷的高兴。

看着小阿根廷龙憨厚的睡颜，Aaron欣慰地笑了。突然又想到了什么，扬起的嘴角慢慢僵硬，眼中温暖逐渐被复杂的的光芒取代。他从外套内侧隐蔽的口袋里掏出一个微型监听器，在大家都不注意时偷偷将其卡在小阿根廷龙的后槽牙缝里，无声地长长叹口气。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
已经超过既定时间15分钟了，该来的人却还是不见踪影。Byer倚在实验室门口，不时看一眼表，微皱的的眉宇间露出一丝担忧，经过一番考虑后还是决定亲自去五号基地找他，谁知只看见四只恐龙被锁在笼房后透出不耐烦，却到处找不到他的人影。Byer朝他们第一次重逢后去的后山跑去。

到了后山Byer就后悔了，他不敢相信眼前看的一幕：

Aaron被一个高个男人双手摁肩压在树上，背对自己看不到表情，只能看到他的手抵在男人的胸口。那个男人离Aaron很近，一部分脸面向自己，看向Aaron的眼里迸发出一股火，另一部分被Aaron的头挡住，从Byer的角度来看，两人极其像在接吻。

那个男人Byer当然认识，他可以算是整个侏罗纪公园除Byer以外权力最大的，因为他是Ezra Krammer的亲信。在CIA的几次会议上Byer见过他，能力一般却深得Ezra信任  
，这次一同被派来协助Byer接管侏罗纪公园。说白了就是来监视Byer的。Byer对这个人一直是给与无视态度，以他的手段还不足以牵制Byer。有时故意给他一些无关紧要的数据也好让他交差，也让Ezra放松警惕。说到底，Ezra还是任人唯亲，过于相信自己的眼光了。

但是，他和Aaron的关系什么时候能达到这个地步了？莫名地怒火烧得Byer的喉咙又干又痛，胸口沉闷的难受，一股不知名的酸意来回翻滚。

接着Aaron猛地偏开头，却被男人强势的扳回下巴凑得更近，一只手甚至还滑到了Aaron的两腿间，在Aaron耳边低语什么。Byer不动声色地靠近，看到了Aaron的脸上满是厌恶愤怒，却没有动手。更令Byer不解的是，除了那些以外，Aaron的眼里迸发出一股极具个人感情色彩的浓烈恨意，不像是针对CIA的不屑鄙夷。难道他们两个以前就认识？可一直作为Aaron直属长官的Byer按理不可能不知道。

本想凑近听清他们的对话，这是实验人员突然给Byer发来了消息，请他尽快带四只迅猛龙去检查。Byer犹豫了一下，转身离开。反正以后的有的是时间搞清楚这两人究竟是怎么回事，不急在这一时。

“我已经说了，所有他想要的东西都给他了，他还想怎样！”Aaron终于忍无可忍，一把推开Vincent。

“并不是所有，Aaron。尽管阿根廷龙的资料看起来比较完整，但关键的你没有拿出来。”

Aaron攥紧拳头，“不是我不给，而是我没有！那只老狐狸把所有核心数据都严格处理保存起来，没有任何人能触及到！”

Vincent冷笑一声，“我看整座公园里除了你没有人跟他关系更好了，按理你的机会应该不少吧。比如你可以趁他睡着时动手啊，办法总归是有的。”

看着对方一脸戏谑的笑，Aaron差点就一拳招呼上去。“你以为Byer是什么人？都和CIA的蠢货一样吗？”见对方想要反驳，Aaron伸手打断了他，“你不用急，就算没有核心数据我也有办法扳倒他。但我需要你们的信任和帮助，否则合作免谈！”

Vincent转转眼珠，“好，希望你不会让我们失望。不要耍花样。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
直升机缓缓降落在纳布拉尔岛的海岸上，吹皱原本平静的沙滩。从舷梯上走下一个西装革履的男人，身边带着几个面容冷峻的保镖，与整个小岛的自然纯朴格格不入，一见到Byer就热情地伸出手，“好久不见，Ric.在这不会水土不服吧？”

比起对方的热情，Byer的反应明显冷漠许多。 “您有一整个CIA要管理，不会专程到这儿来就是为了我的健康问题吧。”

然而Ezra突然停下脚步，上下打量了一下Byer，露出讳莫如深的笑容。“老实说RIC，我对这里很感兴趣。”

Byer瞥了一眼身后的Vincent。事实上，Ezra的突然造访不在Byer的意料之外，但他没有想到的是会这么快。仅仅三个月，各项试验才刚刚开了个头，Ezra现在来也不会有什么大的收获，就算是怀疑自己也不该打草惊蛇。所以Byer对于这次Ezra的目的始终持怀疑态度。  
他的第一反应是再三嘱咐Aaron不要发生正面冲突，为以防万一还让Aaron戴上了面具和变声器直到Ezra离开。所有和Aaron有关的信息都巧妙地整改过。如果Ezra的目的不是直指Aaron的话，很难被发现。

“哦？真的吗？那太好了！我一定要看看！你去安排一下。”不知道Vincent又献了什么殷勤，Ezra似乎兴致很高。

两个笼子被推到一片空地上，铁门缓缓打开走出两只肿头龙。其中一只明显头盖骨更大更坚硬，而且浑身散发着戾气，一见面就进入攻击状态，那是被改造过的恐龙。另一只是普通肿头龙。它们相隔五六米对峙着。

“长官，恐怕你们真正造了什么你们自己都不清楚，现在好好看看吧！”一股热气喷洒在自己的后颈，Byer不用回头就凭声音认出了来者身份。他品味着Aaron的话，很快接下来的一切就让Byer明白了Aaron的意思。

被改造的肿头龙猛地低头朝对方冲去，另一只也低头迎接攻击，两只肿头龙的头盖骨狠狠相撞巨大的冲击力令地面树木都在震动，两个斗士却似丝毫没有停下的意思。他们接连用又厚又圆的头盖骨撞击对手的额头，下颔，颈部，不时发出威胁的吼叫，场面极其紧张热烈。

改造的肿头龙突然停下了攻击，连续后退几步低头做出认输的姿态，在对收手以为胜利准备准备离开时，猛然发力向对方的腿部撞去。

骨骼破裂声清晰可闻，伴随着惨痛的嘶鸣。被撞倒的肿头龙在地上痛苦挣扎着，好不容易才站起来。可已经稳操胜券的对手并不打算放过它。这次它对准了对手脆弱的脖颈，后退好几步使劲撞去。一声令人胆战心惊的断裂声清晰可闻，这次普通肿头龙甚至还来不及发出一声惨叫就直直倒下，脖子软绵绵的耷拉在地上，眼里满是惊恐。

“精彩！太精彩了！RIC你真是太厉害了！一向温顺的食草恐龙都能如此有攻击性，很好！非常好！”Ezra鼓掌赞叹。

可Byer根本没听见Ezra说了什么，死亡的肿头龙惊恐的眼神始终挥之不去。它明显没想到同伴会如此凶狠，和它的敌人没有任何区别。按理说，同类间的争斗只是因为领地配偶，是绝不会要置于死地的。而且，一般的肿头龙的头骨也不可能坚硬到能撞断腿骨。是他们的基因改造改变原有的自然法则，擅自拓宽强化了一种生物的生存技能，却没有考虑到生态系统中其他生物的生存状况会因此产生多大的改变。Byer意识到自己一直都犯了原则性错误，他竟然妄图靠基因改造来替自然完成进化，忽略了人类本身能改变的少之又少。他突然想到了那个在马尼拉失败的拉克斯三号，那其实就是对他最有力的嘲讽和警告。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
Ezra拿起一份经Byer删改的参加各类实验的恐龙名单，“哗啦啦”的翻了几页纸，“怎么没有负责人的名字？”

Byer很是理所应当地回答“我知道你会查阅所有项目的进展成果，为了不必要的争斗和不恰当的心理发生，在实验结束前不公开各实验小组成员名单。”

Ezra点点头不再说什么。他很认真的从头看到尾，每一处细节都不放过，但那专注严肃的神情不像是收到惊喜，而更像是检阅一份报告。末了，他合上文件夹，“RIC，这么棒的劳动成果应该得到更多的重视。所以，我想在这所有恐龙中挑选一只作为答复和礼物送给国防部。”

“答复？什么答复？”

Ezra环顾了一下四周，微微倾身低语：“你还不知道呐。军方打算让恐龙加入战争，在战场上大显身手。因此需要成熟的实验依据，以确保恐龙能为我们人类所用。”

为确保人类所用，就等于要控制恐龙，而Ezra所指的成熟的实验依据，毫无疑问就指向了整座公园里唯一一项与众不同的计划。Byer立刻反应过来即将要发生什么，烦躁与厌恶瞬时冲上了脑门。

“国防部还没吃够恐龙的亏吗？！他们怎么就是不明白人类是根本无法掌控这群生物的！”

“冷静RIC。何必大动肝火？这些生物跟你又非亲非故的。再说如果我们不想掌控他们，又何必专程把你派来呢？”

为什么把我送到这来你最清楚！Byer忍住朝CIA局长翻白眼的冲动。不过他说的也没错，就像Treadstone和Outcome一样，如果不是要他们投入使用，那何必改造他们呢？在一开始，Byer并不觉得这有什么不对，恐龙与那些特工并没有什么区别，改造，测试，使用，回收，清洗，然后又是新一轮的挑选，如此循环往复。他把自己的良心打碎了和罪恶一并吞噬，始终如一。但现在，Byer很清楚有些不一样了。

见Byer眉头深锁一语不发，Ezra只以为他是不愿与自己分功，心里略微不快。“这里似乎只有一个试验是符合国防部的需求的。我能看看四只迅猛龙吗，RIC？”

Ezra来的时候Aaron正在打游戏，看到这么一群人突然进来微微有些惊讶，不祥的预感涌上心头，他急忙丢掉鼠标跟进去。

也许已经嗅到了危险的意味，四只迅猛龙显然不欢迎Ezra。Athena和Hades对他爱答不理的，Zeus和Apollo已经露出了锋利的牙齿，比第一次见到Byer时还要更加警惕。Ezra倒无所谓，饶有兴致的来回仔细端详，还伸出了手想放在Zeus头上，结果差点被咬掉了手指头，吓得Ezra“哎呀”一声跌坐在地。Aaron冷笑，朝Zeus比了个大拇指，接收到Byer的警示后悻悻收回手。Ezra尴尬地笑笑，啧啧赞叹“哎呀呀，真厉害。我可不敢要这个，还是挑个温和的吧。”说着手指指向Athena，“就你了，带她出来。”

Aaron本想阻止，被Byer暗暗拉住了手腕，力道之大让Aaron无法挣开。Aaron抬头瞪向Byer，对方神情严厉，带着不容置疑的威严，微微摇头示意Aaron不要冲动。Aaron扭头不再理Byer。

从未觉得刺耳的笼门声让四只恐龙都瞬间进入防御状态，任何人都无法靠近他们。他们对外来者又扑又咬，与平时在Aaron面前的和顺完全不同。Byer能感受到那只始终抓着Aaron手腕的胳膊在不住的颤抖，他不敢放松力道，他不希望再损失什么。突然手被狠狠甩开，转头就触及到Aaron眼里的灰蓝在不住地颤抖，如同深藏了一座即将喷发的海底火山，混杂着愤怒，失望，忧伤甚至是厌恶。他转身大步流星的离开，愤怒之余似乎在急于逃离。

Byer目光复杂地望着远去的身影，那双眼眸却还堵在心底，这是从Byer抵达纳布拉尔岛后Aaron第一次真正意义上对他抱有敌视。看着已经被麻醉的四只迅猛龙，Byer内心的不安如同石子落入无底洞中，逐步扩大，回荡，久久不散。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
等到终于摆脱了Ezra后天已经完全黑了，而基地有四处找不到Aaron人影。就在Byer差点怀疑Aaron气蒙了进入岛中央肉食恐龙的活动范围时，Anna急匆匆跑来告诉他Aaron怒容满面地一个人抱着一箱酒往西南方向去了，问他什么也不说，尤其是提到Byer时跟炸了毛一样。“你们是不是吵架了？”Anna担忧的问道。

都已经这时候了Byer也不想再纠缠Anna到底误会了什么，他望向西南黛青色的峰峦，如同黑夜中蛰伏的巨兽，危险神秘。他心里咯噔一声，那里地势险峻，悬崖众多。“你说他抱着一箱酒？怎么不阻止他！”

“我，我以为，那是送给局长的······哎Byer长官！”

不等Anna说完，Byer身影已经融入进夜色里，逐渐被黑暗吞噬。

等Byer爬上山顶时已经气喘吁吁，但他不敢有片刻耽误，终于在悬崖边看到了熟悉的身影。不等他喘口气，刚放回去的心又被吊起来。地上散落几个空酒瓶，Aaron背对他大口灌酒，迎面呼来的山风使他摇摇欲坠，他还执拗地不肯坐下，偏要和月色峡谷把酒豪饮，不知是在陶醉还是赌气。

“你不要命了？喝了酒还敢站在悬崖边！掉下去都没人帮你收尸！”Byer见此气不打一处来。

闻言Aaron微微偏过头勾起唇角，略显迷离的微笑在月色下显得极不真实。“长官······你，嗝~你果然来了”转身要迎上去，脚下却一软，好在一股力道及时拦腰稳住他，瞬间被熟悉的气味包围。

蓦然被温暖充实的怀抱让Byer也怔了一秒，他小心地带Aaron远离了一点崖边，刚想扶他坐下，谁知这小子竟然双腿使不上一点力，把整个人的重量往后一靠，直接摔在Byer身上。

Byer低头打量了一下趴在自己胸口没了动静的特工，“Aaron，给我起来。”

Aaron沉默了很久，久到Byer以为他已经睡着了才闷闷开口“长官，他们会把Athena怎么样？”

Byer一时间不知该怎么回答，他感受到压在胸口的起伏逐渐剧烈，衬衫也被抓出了褶皱。他叹了口气，如实说道“我不知道。”虽然是实话，但Byer觉得一丝愧疚勒住了他，他不想面对Aaron问他这种问题，因为这就像在控诉他，指责他，而且这和那次误伤平民不同，他无法镇定自如地给出他的解释。这件事上他无法狡辩。

Aaron深深吸了口气，猛地坐起身来又抓过一瓶酒，正要启封被Byer一把夺去。“不能再喝了，现在立刻跟我回去！”

旁边的人却置若罔闻，自顾自的欣赏起眼前巍峨的山峦与澄明的月色。湖绿的眼睛蒙上一层烟雾般失去焦点，似乎只是享受沐浴在银辉下的愉悦和清爽。

“长官，你抬头看看星空。”

Byer扫了一眼，“怎么了？”

Aaron微微眯起眼睛，“说到底，人类不过是个偶然，他们怎么会，怎么敢背叛自然？”

“这是个欲望大的惊人的时代。也许在我们通往科技的路上已经失去了自己的坐标。”

“没错，所以才更应该多抬头看看星空啊。这里印证了人类的足点，记录了我们的初衷。越是深沉的凝望它，就越能感受到我们的卑微，越能唤起我们的敬畏。”

“可是Aaron，人类是不可能一直怀着卑微的心态生存。我们需要······”

“对！不能卑微！所以你们就肆意染指和窃取自然的成果！绊脚石，收获，拉克斯都是这样，现在又是侏罗纪公园！”Aaron声音陡然拔高，控制不住内心的激动，“长官我不否认你那些计划对国家做出的贡献，包括我自己也得到了好处，道不道德的事我不想再跟你讨论反正我不会改变我的想法。但是现在你接管的侏罗纪公园不一样，恐龙和人类不一样！如果说特工计划还能用“噬罪者”和“爱国者”安慰自己空荡荡的心，那么侏罗纪则完全是为了满足人类作为当今食物链顶端的“强者”的虚荣心，好胜心，以及贪婪和自私，不允许比自己更加强大的生物凌驾于自己，却又不肯就此罢休，偏偏要高人一等方才舒畅。这是何等恶劣卑微的心理？！！”

Aaron用尽全身力气吼出这些话，然后整个人就像虚脱了撑在草地上，双眼泛红，嘴唇在不停的颤抖。他垂下头深吸一口气，近乎绝望地闭上眼睛。

Byer凝视着Aaron没有说话。他伸出手摸了摸特工砂金色的短发，长叹一声，揽过Aaron的头置于胸前，默默的一遍遍抚过发丝。

“Aaron，你已经醉了。我们回去吧。”夜色愈加深沉寒冷，再待下去别说Aaron，他自己都会着凉。Byer拉起Aaron，扶住他往山下走去。

Aaron的确是喝多了，走路都腿脚发软，头重脚轻，只能紧紧圈住Byer的胳膊，生怕他趁自己犯迷糊时把他扔山上喂恐龙。Byer叹口气，哪怕是在强大坚硬的心，在脆弱的时候都会本能的寻求依靠。

看着Aaron深一脚浅一脚的走在不平的山路上，Byer犹豫了一下，还是圈住Aaron的肩膀将他一把横抱起来。Aaron一开始还没反应过来，只觉双脚突然离地令他很没有安全感，死死搂住Byer的脖子，过了好一会儿才后知后觉的开始挣扎。“别动，万一你滚下山摔成残废还要我替你善后。”Byer一副公事公办的语气也让Aaron不再挣扎，只是默默地将头埋进Byer的衣服里。还好森林里光线比较暗，否则明眼人都能看到Aaron已经泛红的耳根和Byer飘忽的眼神。

本来伴着月辉星光，穿过松涛林海是一件很舒适安逸的享受，但偏偏有人总要在结尾扫兴。在Aaron的小木屋外远远地就看见Vincent靠着门双眼放空，听到动静后才转向Byer，原本无神的双眼立刻变幻莫测。

Byer也不看他，径直抱着Aaron走进他的房间，徒留Vincent一个人在门外。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
“Aaron快起来！别睡了！！”  
在一个人宿醉过后的大清早就被用这样粗鲁的起床服务对待真的是一件很不爽的事。Aaron一把将被子蒙过头顶，象蜗牛一样蜷成一团。可Anna变本加厉了，使劲拽他的被子，“Aaron你心可真大！Apollo都出事了你还睡！”

听到Apollo出事了，Aaron仿佛遭到当头一棒，瞬间睡意全无，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起。

“你说什么？Apollo出事了？！”

“是啊！今天一早局长先生就带来了一小拨特工，硬是把Athena带走了。Apollo死活不肯，和两外两只迅猛龙咬死了一个特工，咬伤了4个。这还不是最要紧的，最要命的是，Apollo咬断了局长先生左手的三根手指！”

Aaron不觉背上渗出一层冷汗，“那，那他······”

“局长先生勃然大怒，当场就要击毙Apollo，多亏有Byer长官及时阻止，但还是被扔进岛中央的野生肉食恐龙活动范围内！怎么办Aaron？”

“这种事为什么不早点告诉我？！！多久前的事？”胸口的火焰烧的他头昏脑涨，喉咙发疼，最后一丝理智的弦巍巍欲断。

“两个小时前······Byer长官不允许，我也是犹豫了好久，对不起······`”

“你们！”Aaron气的浑身发抖， “Byer在哪？我要找他！”话音未落人就已经冲了出去，与门口的人撞了个满怀。

Aaron站稳定睛一看，当即一把揪住对方的领子，“你来得正好！我正找你呢！为什么要这么对Apollo！你们剥夺了它们的自由和亲情，还反过来怪它残暴，这公平吗！到底谁更冷血！？”

Anna强行拉开怒火中的特工，“Aaron你冷静点！你别怪Byer长官，这也不是他的意思。要不是Byer长官Apollo现在已经被击毙了！”

Aaron死死盯着Byer。 “fuck！”他推开Byer抓起勃朗宁就往外跑，却被对方捉住了手腕，“你要去哪儿？”

“不关你的事！”Aaron狠狠甩开Byer。

“如果是去救Apollo的话我劝你还是别冲动。那里你不能去。”

第一次，Aaron给Byer了一个可笑又可悲的眼神，这是一个忠诚的特工对他的长官从不曾有过的，如同一块灼热的铁烙在心底，令Byer从指尖都泛起疼痛。看着Aaron逐渐消失在绿荫的身影，Byer觉得他和Aaron的距离差了不是身份责任可以包含的。


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
水是生命的源泉，没有生物能离开水生存，因此要想在偌大的森林里找一只恐龙如大海捞针，但如果在河水旁守株待兔事情就简单许多。Aaron沿着河岸溯流而上，却没想有意外收获。一群剑龙正在河边饮水，看到Aaron的靠近也没多大反应。剑龙的脑袋很小，因此智商不如迅猛龙那么高，只要不是对它们生存构成威胁就不会多理睬。Aaron像得到新玩具的小孩，围着一只剑龙转来转去，不停地摸人家的脑袋，皮肤。

好不容易把这只剑龙玩腻了，Aaron又绕到另一只正在睡觉的剑龙跟前。一道白影闪过，Aaron脚步顿了下，又若无其事地开始摸剑龙巨大的背脊。

“行了长官，别藏了。”好不容易等Aaron玩够了，才出声跟藏了很久的长官“打招呼”。他双手环胸靠着剑龙，“既然找到我了为什么不出来？”

“等你气消了。”Byer从另一只剑龙的身后走出，依旧是面无表情，一点也没有跟踪被发现的窘迫。

Aaron撇撇嘴，“你怎么来了？”虽然之前对Byer的态度可以说是极其恶劣，但冷静下来后Aaron自己也明白他是在迁怒Byer。其实Anna说的没错，他应该感谢Byer，而不是劈头盖脸地指责他。但是，Aaron真的是气昏了头，除了能借助迁怒Byer 发泄怒火以外，他真的不知道该怎么收拾自己的情绪，就像一个弄丢了玩具的孩子在父母无理取闹。

Byer一步步靠近他却并没有看着他，“侏罗纪公园承担不起一次性损失四只训练成果优异的迅猛龙。” “我想也是。”他鄙夷地哼了一声，扭头就走。虽然是他失控在先，但他不打算就这么道歉。Byer在原地停留了几秒，沉沉开口，“Aaron，我原以为你会更成熟些。”

前面的特工头也不回，“那真是抱歉我就从没让您满意过。”

“不是的Aaron。恰恰相反，你很少让我失望。”Aaron顿住了脚步，转过身有些难以置信的看着Byer。Byer瞥了他一眼又迅速移开了目光，停顿了好久，“你，的确是我，最满意的作品。”

从疏叶间射入的阳光模糊了Aaron的面庞，只能远远地望见逆光下的人影仿佛被塑成了一座泛着金色柔光的雕像，一动不动，与周围疏影错落的茂密树林构成一幅中世纪油画，而画中央的人，俨然成了遗落人间的天使。一时间仿佛时空交错，似幻似真。Byer上前几步，想触碰天使的翅膀，但随着他的靠近，光影流转，柔光消失了，周围又恢复了原始森林的肃穆。天使终究还是滞留在了人间。

“长官······”

Byer静静等待Aaron的下文，突然一个灵巧的黑影一闪而过，打断了两人的对视。一只长有羽毛面部极似鸟类的小恐龙从两人间穿过，更令两人诧异的是，在他后方紧跟着一只迅猛龙，正迈开强壮的后肢奋力追赶鸟面龙，根本没注意两人的存在，甚至差点撞倒了Aaron。

“Apollo!!!”Aaron没有一丝耽搁，紧跟着追了上去。

鸟面龙腿长身轻，比迅猛龙跑得更快，但Apollo不准备放弃，他将前肢贴在身体两侧，加快了脚步。见无法轻易甩掉这个家伙，鸟面龙便转向灌木丛飞奔而过。一心捕猎的Apollo正准备冲进去时，被突然冒出的身影吓了一跳，不得不后退几步，仰视这个高达3米的“暴脾气”。

说这只恐龙是暴脾气一点也不为过，因为鸟面龙惊吓到了正在孵蛋的母亲。实际上，名为窃蛋龙的她们是十分具有母性的，一旦自己的孩子受到了威胁就会母性大发要与敌人决一死战。眼前的这只窃蛋龙显然误会了Apollo，她挺立着身子，张开双臂，不断挥舞爪子。Apollo莫名其妙的被拦住了捕食去路，也有点恼怒，不肯示弱地露出利牙。

就在两只恐龙僵持不下之际，Aaron一把抱住Apollo的脖子往后拖，一边抚摸脊背一边招呼Byer也来帮忙。有点常识的人都知道任何一只母性爆发的雌性都是不好惹的，更何况对方在体型上占了优势。两人好不容易才把Apollo拽出了窃蛋龙的危险区域里，但迅猛龙的情绪一直处于极度焦躁的状态。Aaron猜这多半和Athena有关。 更令他心寒的是，Apollo看Aaron的眼神竟露出了警惕和不信任，对Byer更是直接。

Aaron有些受伤的缩回手，“长官，Apollo不信任我了。我们怎么带他回去？”

“既然这样，也许让他回归本性更好。”

“可是，迅猛龙擅长群体捕猎，它一个人在这里，我不放心。”

“Aaron，生命总能找到自己的出路，这是你自己说的。就算他被吃了，被饿死了，也至少还保留了远古生物的尊严，不是吗？”

Aaron垂下眼睑苦笑，“长官，你一开始不是说损失不起迅猛龙吗？”

“······现在我觉得我没有资格决定这件事。”

Aaron望着三米远的Apollo目光闪烁不定，最后还是妥协了。他单膝跪地与Apollo平视，张口却不知该说些什么，多日的陪伴还是抵不过信任的崩塌，这让Aaron很难受，但他理解并尊重Apollo的选择。说到底，他永远都无法真正走进他们的世界，6500万年的隔阂无法消除。

“祝你好运，Apollo，永别了。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
阳光将丛林打出炫目的光晕，成千上万的林叶层层叠叠的覆盖，拥挤，交错，形成了片片阴影极具艺术感的分布着，光影斑驳。偶有几束阳光从枫叶间隙中溜进来，在铺满落叶的地面上印上圈圈明亮，反射出温暖的光芒。

Aaron抬头望望足有几十米高的树木，把身上的枪递给Byer。“长官，我上树去看看方向。你在树下等我。”说着蹭蹭蹭爬上了树，不一会就消失在树叶中。

除了Aaron穿梭于树叶的沙沙声，Byer还敏锐地听到了翅膀扑打的声音，由远及近。寻声源看去，一只红棕色的中国鸟龙正直朝Aaron所在位置加速俯冲。Byer来不及提醒树上的人，下意识举枪射击。枪声伴随着嘶鸣响彻林间，可惜Byer的动作还是晚了一点，子弹只打中中国鸟龙的翅膀，现在它已经和Aaron近在咫尺了。交错的枝干挡住了Byer的视线，只能从纷纷打落的树叶能看出高处正进行一场激战。

“啊！！”伴随着一声短促的痛呼，Aaron从上方摔下，中国鸟龙紧跟着俯冲下来，暴露在Byer视线中，紧接着又是两枪。终于中国鸟龙耷拉下脖颈，垂下翅膀朝地面砸去。Byer及时接住了Aaron，巨大的冲力让两人摔倒在地，一股难闻的血腥味扑面而来。Byer扶起Aaron，发现他本人已经意识模糊，左肩被咬出一道长长的口子，黑血汩汩流出。

不好，中毒了。Byer皱起眉头，毫不迟疑地撕开Aaron肩膀上的衣服，低头吸走污血。反复几次后终于有鲜红的血液从伤口流出，Byer松了口气，却逐渐感受到肌肉开始僵硬。Byer不敢耽搁，横抱起Aaron冲向小溪。

漱过几次口后不久就恢复了知觉和体力。原来中国鸟龙的毒液只是让猎物麻痹，并不会致死。但Aaron的伤口较深又靠近心脏，到现在都没有醒过来。Byer撕下自己的白衬衫，替Aaron清理伤口。水流滑过特工线条流畅的肩膀，向下一路蜿蜒，勾勒出特工完美的曲线，Byer的视线随着水流掠过Aaron的锁骨，胸肌，落入被衣服遮住的腹部。明亮的水渍更加反射出Aaron的皮肤如被蜂蜜色涂抹过般甜蜜新鲜，炙热诱人。也许大脑还未摆脱毒素的麻痹而失去了以往了缜密，Byer仿佛被某种魔力牵引般，手指在Aaron的锁骨上来回摩挲，滑腻的触感缠住了他的每一个细胞，将他拉向更加疯狂的深渊。Byer低下头，嘴唇也覆了上来，偶尔的吮吸，舌尖缓缓描绘出精致的线条，牙齿轻轻啃噬健美的骨骼，一切都令他如置云端。直到Aaron无意识地泄露出一丝呻吟，Byer才猛然惊醒。

太疯狂了，这太过分了！Byer复杂地盯着Aaron锁骨上拜自己所赐的吻痕，使劲用冷水泼脸让自己清醒过来。只是毒素麻痹了自己，Byer默念，不会再有第二次了，这种事情他决不允许再发生第二次！冰蓝色的瞳孔睁开时又重新恢复了冷寂，Byer双手平稳地将Aaron伤口包扎好，连带着将吻痕一并遮住。起身抽走Aaron腰间的匕首，向他们来时的方向走去。

Aaron睁开眼睛，突然意识到什么，猛地坐起又经不住体力不支重新倒回去。Aaron急切地环顾四周，发现他在Byer找到他的条小溪边，那群剑龙还在，不同的是又多了一拨弯龙。两群恐龙互不干涉，安安静静的吃草，场面也很和谐。但这都不是重点，重点是长官不见了。  
Aaron有些心急，挣扎着坐起来。

一只正在专心进食的弯龙突然警觉地抬起头来，看到树林掩映中的庞大身影顿时开始惊慌地鸣叫。其他弯龙纷纷抬起头，也跟着第一只大声鸣叫。剑龙群听到弯龙的警告后，全体进入防御状态，将幼龙和弯龙围在成年剑龙的保护圈里，全副武装应付敌人的袭击。

果然，从丛林里走出一只足足高8米，长18米的棘龙，是整个恐龙家族里最大的肉食恐龙。它一步步靠近剑龙群，同时发出威胁的吼声。面对这样一个重量级选手，剑龙似乎有些退缩，但为了保护自己的孩子们，它们依旧没有让步。

棘龙没什么耐心再周旋下去，它从侧面攻击试图撕下一块肉来，保持警惕的剑龙第一时间做出了反应，用自己的巨大的背脊狠狠撞去，另一边的剑龙也同样发起了反攻，撞得棘龙后退几步。它又从下方攻击一口咬住一只剑龙的喉咙将其掀翻在地。其他几只剑龙畏缩了一秒又立刻勇敢地甩出它们巨长无比的尾刺朝棘龙狠狠挥去。棘龙痛嚎一声放开了地上的剑龙，鲜血，侧腹，脖子不断涌出。它看了看数量众多的剑龙，衡量之下还是决定放弃。正准备离开时，眼尖的棘龙突然瞥见一个小人正朝丛林深处奔跑，二话不说就追上去。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
毒素在Aaron体内还没有完全清除，特工速度上逐渐落于下风。眼看棘龙就要追上了，一颗子弹射入了它的眼睛，震耳欲聋的惨叫在林中炸开。棘龙痛苦地胡乱挥舞着利爪，发了疯般在树木间乱撞乱咬，Aaron躲闪不及，被巨爪打倒在地，大腿和胸口霎时被鲜血染红，痛得Aaron跪坐在地，动弹不得。眼看棘龙就要一脚踩上去，两声枪响逐渐清晰，分别打进了棘龙的腿。被剧痛折磨地棘龙双眼发红，却竟然还没有倒下。它狂怒地吼叫，跌跌撞撞地奔向枪声来源，如同被释放的恶魔。Byer后退几步，将已无子弹的沙漠之鹰朝迎面冲来的棘龙狠狠砸去，迅速换上Aaron的勃朗宁。没想到棘龙竟没有张口咬他，而是直直用它1.8米的大脑袋撞向Byer，就像一个炸弹在旁边炸开，撞得Byer头晕眼花，几乎要吐出来。勃朗宁从手中甩出，落在十几米远的地上，被棘龙一脚踩碎。Byer强撑起身，抽出一把匕首用尽全力掷出，精准地插进棘龙的伤口。棘龙彻底被激怒，飞奔的脚步使整个森林都在颤抖。就在它的利齿离Byer只有半米时，它突然停了下来，然后直直倒下，掀起一层尘埃。

“Aaron？Aaron？”Byer抵住特工被冷汗浸湿的后背，“你还可以吗？”

Aaron紧紧皱着眉头倒抽一口冷气，颤抖的手撑着Byer的膝盖，半天才勉强吐出一句话：“长官····我，我没事···”

“那只棘龙只是被麻醉了，我们必须马上离开。”说着Byer将Aaron一只胳膊架起，另一手牢牢环住了他的腰。

Aaron疑惑地看一眼倒下的棘龙，Byer解释道：“咬伤你的中国鸟龙牙齿分泌令人麻痹的毒素，我在你昏迷的时候回去抹了些在匕首上。”

Aaron点点头，又想到了什么。“长官，我们现在已经···没有反抗，呃，能力了···”

“受重伤就该少说话，少操心，保存体力。我架着你也是很累的。”

两人挑了一处偏僻的小路，一路尽量躲开会有大型恐龙出没的地方。偌大的森林里只听见彼此间的呼吸和心跳。等到天色暗淡时分两人才走出了森林，发现并没有离基地更近，而是更远了。一座幽深的峡谷横亘在天地间，如一道利剑劈开了山峦，谷底水流湍急，川流不息。落日的余晖为峡谷两岸披上一层光鲜亮丽的薄纱，一扫往日的肃穆沉寂，雄浑壮阔之余又不失雍容大气，似乎要采撷日月星辰，包容云霞长虹。

两人都被眼前的美景慑了心神，一时间也不急着赶回基地。毕竟要在正确的时间，正确的地点，和正确的人一同欣赏美景是人这一生极其珍贵的经历，尤其是对于Byer和Aaron这样的人。两人静静地伫立在晚霞中，任由夕阳把他们的影子越拉越长，始终默契的保持沉默。直到Aaron忍不住咳了两声，Byer才想起对方身上还有伤。

“你怎么不提醒我？”Byer不满地皱眉。

Aaron笑笑，“不想打扰你和夕阳的约会。”

“······知道自己受重伤还站在这吹风？”

“因为我想和你一起看夕阳。”

良久的沉默。

“走吧，Aaron。”Byer垂下眼，继续架起Aaron向山下走去。他不会忘记那一瞬间被Aaron整个人散发出的光芒照亮的感动和惊喜，那双眼睛将永远封存在他的心里，无论什么时候拿出都能给予Byer最深切的温暖。他清楚地听见冰层破裂的声音，真切的感受到下面陌生了许久的勃勃心跳，以及从裂缝中冒出的热流。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
山洞里的温度比外面还要更低些，Byer看着身旁的人冻得瑟瑟发抖，犹豫了一下，还是将外套脱下给他披上。Aaron使劲裹紧了外套还依旧嫌冷，磨磨蹭蹭地靠向唯一热源。

当Aaron整个人都靠上来的时候，Byer有一瞬间的紧张无措，可特工似乎并不在意，心安理得地圈住长官的腰汲取热量。时间一分一秒的流逝，Byer逐渐放松下来，手搭上Aaron的腰部。

就在Byer快睡着时，Aaron突然闷闷开口：“不知道Apollo现在怎么样了······”

“Aaron，它属于它自己。担心一只在死亡和鲜血中成长起来的迅猛龙是没必要的。”

Aaron将头埋得更低，“可是它们本就不该出现在这里，现在被硬生生从远古拖来，被戏弄，被利用，被觊觎。它们不属于这个时代，却也回不去自己的时代，是不是很悲哀？”

“······尽管如此，它们还是顽强的生命力在这座岛上繁衍。作为曾经的地球霸主，我想它们并不明白你说的悲哀，只是凭借本能探索生命的出路。强者不会多愁善感，只会竭力寻找并改变最适合自己的。”就像Aaron一样，翻越崇山峻岭的人，一次次超越了人类的极限，倔强的寻找自己的出路。因此只有Aaron懂它们，真正尊重他们，以纯洁友好的愿望与之交流的人才配跟他们共处，其他人，包括自己，站在旁边恐怕都是自惭形秽。

“不，长官，恐龙所具有的绝不仅仅是本能。他们又非常细腻的感情，通过和Zeus他们相处，我非常那个清楚这一点。也许这具躯体是依靠现代科技打造的，但他们血液里流淌的因子一定是和数百万年前他们的祖先如出一辙！所以长官，无论你们再怎么对他们改造，都是徒劳的。”

“是的，我明白，我看得出来······”

“就像Apollo一样。它们习惯了孤独，习惯了在独自在死亡中寻找出路。所以，今天Apollo的行为我能理解，我早就设想过了。”

“······睡吧，Aaron。”Byer的手覆盖在Aaron灰蓝色的双眼上，没让他在继续说下去。

月光从洞口流入，温柔地笼罩相依的两人。Byer睁开眼睛，不经意间瞥见Aaron腿部的伤口绷带松了，便起身帮他绑好，却突然发现Aaron靠近腿根处的伤口隐隐透出光亮。Byer将Aaron两腿微微分开凑近去看，惊讶地发现伤口里面藏着一个追踪器！跟原先他亲手打入的位置几乎一样。

就像被人迎面扇了一巴掌，Byer的怒火蹭的窜到了胸口。他可以非常肯定他打入的追踪器早就被Aaron取出，他甚至还利用这一点欺骗了他。而这一个追踪器的型号与原先那个一模一样，分明是出自CIA。而且这个位置也如此靠近原先的，Aaron不可能不知道！脑海中又浮现出上次Aaron和Vincent的亲密举动，一切都有了一个合理的解释： Aaron自始至终都在欺骗他，和CIA勾结试图向他复仇！

Byer攥紧了拳头，被Aaron背叛的想法一直盘亘在心里，像堵了一块巨石般难受。他不轻不重地推开Aaron来到洞口，一夜无眠。

果不其然，第二天天不亮Vincent就找到了他们。Byer没有向任何人提起这件事，淡淡说了句“把他抬回去”就独自一人上了车。Vincent看看Aaron身上的外套，又看看已经远去的车，眼里划过一丝笑意。


	21. Chapter 21

21.  
经过一天一夜的惊险，Byer却丝毫没有神经放松的愉悦感。经过最初被背叛的盛怒后，他还是经不住彻骨的凉意，如同被深海的水藻缠住一般，令人窒息寒冷恶心。他实在没有理由也没有资格恨Aaron的背叛，所以他不想厌恶Aaron，只是厌恶自己。Byer一直在说Aaron天真，其实他才是，逐步放下警惕，幼稚的以为Aaron已经释怀了，在被世界遗忘却被大自然眷顾的隐秘空间可以暂时忘却他与Aaron的身份，芥蒂，可以简化人类复杂的思想，纯化情感，单纯的享有他人生中仅有的一次假期碰触最原始真实的脉搏，远离阴谋算计和背德，却忽略了它们一直都伴随在他身边。Byer早就知道自己确实变了，但他现在不确定是否还要庆幸，因为这简直就像一场笑话，无情地嘲讽他在和Aaron博弈中的失败。

在辗转反侧后他终于放弃了睡觉的打算，一个人来到后山坡上吹冷风。漫天星辰铺天盖地的压下来，甚至是大海也倒映着粼粼星光，闪晕了他的视野，很快就感到困意难当。睡意朦胧间那双蓝绿色眼眸与星光逐渐重叠，显得更加璀璨和遥远。Byer闭上眼睛放空头脑，任那明亮温暖的光芒盘旋，化为顽皮灵动的萤火虫，缓缓伸手捧在手心里，看着他停留在狭小的空间里固执的融化顽冰，渐渐合拢手掌，万籁重归于寂，只剩下滴答声······

“Aaron！！！”一束刺眼的白光射入，等世界逐渐恢复色彩时，Byer发现自己还是在后山坡上，旁边Anna用一种了然又暧昧的目光打量他。Byer长出一口气，发了很久的呆，才使劲搓搓脸，“什么事？”

“长官你怎么睡在这呀？Vincent告诉我昨晚是一起发现你们的，我还以为你在Aaron房间，哦不对，是你把Aaron带回房间了呢。”Anna使劲憋笑，但在看到长官锐利阴鹜的视线后就笑不出来了，头皮一阵发麻。她隐隐觉得这次Byer长官和Aaron之间恐怕不是闹矛盾那么简单了。

“他怎么样？”Byer不带任何感情地问道。

“呃，伤口都处理好了，已经脱离生命危险，但还没有醒过来。”

“让医生斟酌用药，我要让他在一个月之内都无法下床。”

Anna本想问“为什么”，但Byer全身散发出的危险气息让她默默地把话又咽了回去。

“把Hades秘密带到一号实验室去。并且让他们清楚，如果有谁走漏了风声，后果自负。”

实验室里一片繁忙，又出奇的安静。大家都默默低头做自己的事，没有一个人愿意抬头与站在门口的的长官有眼神接触。只有一位是大胆且资格足够老的敢于说出真话。

“Byer长官。我想和您单独谈谈。”吴博士走到Byer身边。

“在这就行。”Byer根本没有转过头，依旧用冷峻的目光监督者实验室里的一切。

“您应该也知道一次性给恐龙添加过量的外源基因会导致其余原有基因发生杂交重组甚至是突变，其结果往往是难以预料的。所以这种事应该慢慢来，在确定安全的情况下在注射基因载体。但您现在给实验人员的要求是不合理的。”

“吴博士，我理解你的意思，但这座公园存在的意义本就不是为了科学界，而是政治界甚至是军事，所以综合来看，我比您更清楚是么是合理，什么是不合理。”

“可是这只迅猛龙已经处于不稳定的状态了，我怕再这样下去会出意外。”吴博士担忧地瞥了眼铁笼里的Hades，后者无力地趴在地上，看起来病怏怏的。

“我所处理过的意外和麻烦比你想象得多得多，所以这些不在你的考虑范围内。你现在该做的是想办法让他稳定下来，而不是在这里质疑我，吴博士。”

吴博士张了张口，却说不出一句话。他不得不承认Byer的确是对的。但面对实验台上的迅猛龙，他曾经一手从远古复制来的恐龙，他觉得至少有人应该知道这件事。


	22. Chapter 22

22.  
Byer这几天晚上都在重复着一些怪异的梦，而且都和Aaron有关。他越是不想想起他，梦境中的他就更真实，导致他甚至不敢进入睡眠。而第二天一早所有的实验人员就会不得不面临一个阴郁的长官。Byer知道Aaron迟早有一天会发现，而他也做好了万全的准备，只是他没想到会这么快。

实验室的门被猛地撞开，在Byer还没看清来人是谁时，脸被猝不及防地狠狠挨了一拳。这一拳下手极狠，Byer当时就头晕目眩耳腔发鸣，但还是凭借军队出身的本能抬手挡住了又一轮攻击，并利用对方伤口未愈的破绽将对方反压在地上，双手将Aaron的手腕反剪在头顶，一只膝盖抵住腰间的伤口，另一只压住特工的右腿，整个人都骑在了对方身上。实验人员全都吓傻了眼，只有Vincent默默退出了人群。

虽然被反制但Aaron依然处于一种近乎癫狂的状态，随时都会爆发。他的经充血泛出暗红色，

“你居然拿Hades下手，Byer，你和禽兽没有任何区别！”

“下次冲动前先估量下自己的实力。再说Hades只是一只普通的恐龙，我能拿别的恐龙做实验，为什么就不能是他。”Byer的声音毫无波澜。

Aaron一听剧烈的挣扎起来，愤怒的浑身颤抖，一不小心牵扯到了伤口，又闷哼一声倒回地上。手腕已经被Byer攥得发白。“我真是看错你了，长，官。”

“我也看错你了，Aaron。我对你的失望并不比你对我的少，哦对了，你对我还有恨。”

Aaron僵了一秒，怔怔的看着上方的冰蓝。“不明白吗？”Byer将膝盖移向Aaron的右腿根部，缓缓摩擦。Aaron目光颤抖一下，很快又恢复冰冷，并且不再掩饰恨意的流露。

“没错，是我和CIA早有密谋要报复你。你之所以会到这儿来也是我早就设计好的。”

几天来被强压下的背叛感瞬间如电流在大脑炸开来，烧得整个人都麻木。Aaron抓住Byer僵住的破绽，手腕猛地发力推开压在上方的Byer，膝盖狠狠顶在腹部，巨大的冲击力让Byer胃部一阵痉挛，好一会儿没能直起身来。

“Aaron你不能······”听到实验人员惊慌的叫喊声，Byer勉强抬起头，发现Aaron正直奔向关Hades的铁笼，掏出藏在腰后的小型手枪对准密码锁。该死，居然没先缴了他的械！

“不要靠近！！！”

已经晚了，笼门缓缓打开，Hades微微抬起了头。人群起了骚动，人们像躲避瘟疫一样  
快步离开，没有一个人愿意多呆一秒。Byer撑着桌子吃力站起，眼睛死死盯住Aaron的方向，悄悄抽出了格洛克。

Hades的面部从阴影中暴露在光线下，他怔怔的看着两米外的Aaron，没有任何动作。Aaron蹲下身子朝他伸出手：“Hades，快跟我走。”

迅猛龙依旧没反应，只是疑惑地歪了歪头。

“快Hades，再不走就来不及了。”Aaron当然清楚Vincent急急忙忙干什么去了，也许CIA的追捕小队随时会到。

Hades突然低下头，嘴里喷出粗气，几秒后向Aaron迈出第一步。Byer皱眉握紧了手里的枪，不动声色地从背后靠近Aaron。令Aaron意想不到的事情发生了——Hades琥珀色的眼睛陡然射出寒光，裹挟着最野性的残暴，最摄人的凶狠，他猛扑向Aaron，毫不掩饰的亮出锋利无比的牙齿精准狠快地攻击猎物的喉咙一改往日懦弱安静的性格。

还没反应过来，Aaron已被人从侧后方一把扑倒在地，尖锐的利爪侧颈划开一道口子，险些割破大动脉。还没等痛觉传入神经末梢，枪声在耳边响起，连续五枪，一声声都撞得他脑仁生疼，最熟悉的声音瞬间无比陌生，周遭的景物渐渐模糊，一团火红的烟火骤然炸裂，迸发出迷糜妖艳的火星，一条条滚烫的热流从火焰中心流散开来，如荼蘼之花。


	23. Chapter 23

23.  
深夜，圆月高悬，从千万年前就一直没变过，现在又照射了这群熟悉又陌生的老朋友，似乎月亮也迷茫了，不知故人是否还依旧，月光也跟着朦胧起来。静谧的夜色下隐隐传来拍打翅膀的声音。一只长有两对翅膀的“凤凰”从林中腾飞而起，前一对不断拍打，后一对平伸提供升力，毛茸茸的长尾随飞动划下优美的曲线，墨黑的羽毛泛着冰冷的金属质感。这只美丽的四翼精灵就是小盗龙，与迅猛龙恐爪龙是近亲，既有驰龙科的精明也有翼龙的不羁，飞过平原，森林，峡谷，海洋······

Byer站在窗前静静地欣赏这幅美景，现实与想象融合在脑海中产生这样一幅画面：Aaron在身中数枪摔下悬崖后变成了一只小盗龙，舒展他泛着蓝绿色金属质感的羽翼徐徐高飞，或许还会向一群大眼瞪小眼的CIA特工做鬼脸，炫耀他的自由和顽强的生命力。用吴博士他们国家的话来说，就叫“涅槃”吧。

拉上窗帘隔绝遐想，一切又重新回到冰冷的现实中。Byer把自己摔在在靠椅上，手背遮挡住刺目的灯光。还是月光好。Byer叹口气，扯起一抹苦笑。天下没有不散的筵席，戏总要有个结尾，不管Byer在这出闹剧中扮演了什么角色，现在都该让他消失了。整个侏罗纪公园被曝光下公众的视野下，不出意外地引来了恐慌和公愤，公民们要求国防部和情报局给出一个合理的解释和解决办法，于是Byer被推到了聚光灯下，接受一切非难指责，承担一切后果，然后国防部装模作样地给予处分，将他送上军事法庭，就像CIA最初打算的一样。不知道Athena那他们手里还怎么样，估计够呛。Byer自嘲了两声，他们将他软禁在纳布拉尔岛中央的一座小屋里，准备明天带回华府接受审判。看守的人员并不多，CIA的人并不担心Byer会逃跑，因为再无武器的情况下单独在夜里行走于食肉恐龙的地盘无异于找死。事实上Byer也不打算再做抵抗。

虽然Ezra的确如愿以偿地扳倒了他，但除了这个他也没捞到什么其他的好处，因为Aaron提前将侏罗纪公园曝光，这与他们商量的不一样。也正因为Aaron破了他升官发财的美梦，Ezra才气急败坏地非要置他于死地不可。

也好，经过这次曝光时间后纳布拉尔岛将会被全面封锁，等风浪平息后就能享有真正的与世隔绝，陪伴Aaron的将是一群古老的神话，一段遥远的传奇，在苍穹的注视下，在大地的怀抱里，他还听得见来自远古的声音，感受得到生命的搏动。生生不息的恐龙们会陪伴他度过一个又一个纪元，直到下一次冰河世纪。而自己没有这样的资格和待遇，只能在监狱中孤独终老。尽管生前的生活跟普通人搭不上边，但死后只能和普通人一样化作尘埃消失在宇宙中，永远逃不开世俗的束缚。所以，上帝是公平的，这样的结局是他们两人应得的。

Byer笑出了声，是发自内心的欣慰和释然。门口的守卫回头瞥了一眼，都以为这位曾经荣耀无限的长官承受不住打击疯了。突然通讯器被接通，嘈杂的背景音混着人们的惊叫，设备的破坏甚至是建筑倒塌的声音，尤为明显的是一声声怒吼。看守人员只能模模糊糊的听见频道里Vincent急切地要求支援控制中心，然后线路就被切断了。几名特工交换了眼神，犹豫了一会儿，看看房间里安静的Byer，决定还是先去控制中心看看。

Byer看着几人消失在丛林中，不禁起疑。这时杯中的水荡起一圈圈涟漪吸引了Byer的视线，桌子的震动也越来越明显。Byer猛地回头望向门口，两只迅猛龙正死死地盯着他。Byer认出其中一只是Zeus，而另一只他从没见过，而且总觉得有点奇怪。Byer站起身，他知道迅猛龙记性极好，当时Aaron被逼到到悬崖边时，Zeus就躲在草丛里，而且他也在场。Zeus很聪明，知道他无法单独和枪械抗衡，但他一直怀恨在心，伺机报仇。


	24. Chapter 24

24.  
Zeus没有动，反倒是他身后的迅猛龙走上前。Byer弯腰打量这只陌生的恐龙，却对上一双无比熟悉的蓝绿色眼睛。

“Aaron？！！”

“是我长官！”迅猛龙用Aaron的声音“说人话”，还有模有样的举起爪子行了个军礼，让Byer看的目瞪口呆。“你怎么···？”

“当时是为了救你。”Aaron调皮的眨眨眼，拉开后脑勺的拉链，示意这只是一套服装。“吴博士给我做的，逼真吧？我学迅猛龙可是学了好久呢。”

Byer看见Zeus已经站在门外，警惕的环顾四周。Byer意识到这是一场早有预谋的营救，“控制中心出什么事了？”

Aaron耸耸肩，“我和Zeus招惹了一只小霸王龙把他引到了控制中心去。CIA的人可真是不友好，竟然朝他开枪。枪声引来了寻子心切的母霸王龙，然后他们就倒霉了。现在，估计已经乱成一锅粥了。”

“······你的办事风格还是一如既往。”

“谢谢长官夸奖。”

“你没死。”

“是的长官，那块悬崖下有一个翼龙的巢，这可是个扮演假死的好地方。我早就看上这里了。”

“早就？！”

Aaron放声大笑，干脆摘下迅猛龙的头套。“说实话长官，从头到尾，我并没有真正意义上的背叛你，我骗的是CIA。我的目的不是向你复仇，而是帮你解脱，当然其中也包含我的私心。”

Aaron的私心···Byer胸腔里有什么突然狠狠跳动一下，炽热而难以平静，几欲喷出。

“如你一开始认为的那样，我和CIA合作，将一些实验进展透露给他们。他们就有证据起诉你，然后在你被带走前，我先来带走你，像现在这样。就这么简单。但我没想到CIA竟然贪婪到这个地步，从他们对Athena开始下手时我就意识到我想的太单纯了，那时我就已经产生了想提前曝光侏罗纪公园的想法，不用他们，我也有办法使计划跳到最后一步。”

怪不得的那晚Aaron会到那块悬崖上去，Byer心想。

你也是不长记性，都被我骗多少次了。”Aaron勾起嘴角，毫不留情的讽刺长官。

“你觉得这样很有意思？！”没想到自己一句调侃竟然惹怒了Byer，Aaron挑眉，露出意味深长笑容。

“抱歉长官，让你担心了。”Byer惊诧地看着Aaron拥住自己，将头靠在他的肩窝，发梢刺得他下巴微微发痒。他愣了几秒，眼神逐渐柔和下来，他轻轻蹭了蹭Aaron的额头，双手环住特工的腰，“下不为例。”

Aaron身体一颤，猛地抬起头，“长官？”

“Aaron，有私心的不只是你。我要感谢你带我来这里，是你改变了我，从开始就是。现在，闭上眼睛。”Byer抬起Aaron的下巴，缓缓靠近。对方也微微张开了嘴唇，攥紧的拳头泄露了他此刻的心情。

就在两人的唇瓣即将相贴的一刹那，Aaron突然睁眼伸手阻止了Byer的靠近。在Byer不满地凝视下，Aaron抱歉的笑笑，“长官我们要想过真正宁静的生活就必须让CIA的人以为我们都死了，否则他们不会放过我们的。”

“所以？”

“这就是我穿这身衣服来的原因。待会你要按我说的做，长官。”Aaron踮起脚尖，趴在Byer肩头耳语几句，Byer皱眉，似乎并不很同意。“长官你要相信我。现在我要抽你的血了。”说着，Aaron掏出了一支针管。


	25. Chapter 25

25.  
Byer低头看着Aaron认真抽血的模样，还是将问题问出了口，“你怎么保证他们检验的就一定是这管血中的。”Aaron僵了一下，低头没回答。Byer平静的盯着他，补充道：“除非有人帮你掉包，而且这人在CIA的权利还不小。”

Aaron尴尬地将视线移开，“也许，他也是良心发现了。总之有觉悟就是好事。”

可Byer似乎并不打算就此收住，“我看换个人就不一定了。”

Aaron抬头盯着Byer看了很久，肯定的说“长官，你吃醋了。”

“那又怎样？”Byer的眼睛里闪烁着冰火，他一把拉过Aaron的胳膊将他摁进扶手椅里，一手扣住对方的后脑勺便欺身压上，延续了刚刚被打断的吻。Byer极富技巧地撬开了Aaron的牙关，舌头灵巧地滑入对方口中，舔舐过每一寸口腔，牙床，末了又在上颚打着圈，带来的酥麻感使Aaron整个人都僵硬了，趴在Byer怀里一动也不动。过了一会才反应过来，有些懊恼地缠住长官的舌头开始反击，激起的水声在林中小屋里格外清晰。Byer含住Aaron的下唇用力吮吸碾摩，过于猛烈的攻势几乎让Aaron喘不过气来，只能断断续续地发出呜咽和呻吟。两人的皮肤都火热异常，隔着衣服撩拨对方的神经。强烈的刺激和愉悦感完全占据了两人的大脑，Aaron手臂不知什么时候已经攀上了Byer的脖颈。Byer只觉得腹中烧的火热，更别提下身的不适。他有点后悔自己心急了，他们还没有完全脱离危险就已经欲火中烧，这不是一个长官和职业特工的素养。Byer略微直起身撑在Aaron上方，大拇指轻轻摩挲着特工的下唇，看着身下人泛着雾气的双眼，下身更加胀痛了，他深吸了口气。突然门外传来了Zeus急切的叫声，应验了他的担忧。

Aaron很快从情欲中恢复清醒，一把推开压在身上的Byer，冲出屋子拎回一个大袋子，然后毫不迟疑地摁倒长官，把一大瓶猪血洒在Byer的颈部和上半身，自己迅速套上迅猛龙的衣服，把剩下的猪血又往自己“利齿”上倒了点。一切准备就绪后便低头站在在Byer身侧。

“局长可真是，明明是Vincent把我们叫过去的，现在又怪我们擅离职守，他们就不能事先决定好吗，再说我就不信他能跑到哪去。”

“好了好了，不用应付那个霸王龙当然最好了。哎等等！”一名警卫拉住了同伴，惊恐地瞪大双眼，“屋里，是，是不是有只恐龙？他是不是，已经，已经咬死了Eric Byer？”

警卫定睛一看，可不是吗，Byer已经倒在地上浑身是血了，那只迅猛龙还在吃他！他不自觉地打了几个寒颤，努力定了定神，缓缓举起步枪对准屋里的“迅猛龙”，“别怕，我们有枪，里面只有一只，我们···啊！！！”

Zeus从丛林里冲出一口咬断了持枪警卫的喉咙，在另一个还没反应过来时伸出利爪抓破了对方的腹部，长而有力地尾巴横扫想从后方袭击他的警卫，将他的枪甩出十几米远。剩下的几个早就吓得魂飞魄散，发疯似的逃远了。

“不好了不好了，长官出大事了！”几个警卫没命的逃回控制中心，霸王龙依旧在四处搞破坏，场面还是一片混乱。“出什么事了？”Ezra躲在五六名特工身后，强装镇定地“指挥战斗”，显然这只霸王龙几乎快逼疯了他。

“Byer，Byer被一群迅猛龙咬死了。”

“什么？！！”Ezra不可置信的嚷嚷，“不可能！我看是你们没看住人还赖在恐龙身上，当我是傻子吗！”

“是真的局长先生！那里本来就有很多肉食恐龙出没，这恐龙一旦饿起来就是魔鬼，什么他不吃！而且还咬死了我们两个队员啊！不信您可以亲自去看看！”

一听已经有两个被咬死，Ezra害怕了，想方设法要推脱，又想知道Byer是不是真的死了。

Vincent看Ezra踌躇不决的胆小样，凑上前主动请缨，“局长先生，我愿意替您去查看真伪。”


	26. Chapter 26

26.  
空中弥漫的浓厚的血腥味令人作呕，几名特工嫌弃地站在屋外，只有Vincent一人走了进去。现场一片狼藉，满地横流的血液，还一堆白骨。Vincent蹲下身遮住了屋外特工们的视线，悄悄搬开骷髅将下面藏着的一支针管放进口袋里，又当着特工的面掏出一支一样的针管就地上未干涸的血液取样，拍了几张照。Ezra回去迫不及待的做了DNA对比，高兴地发现这的确是Byer的血，得意洋洋地真以为Byer已经死了，这下倒是永绝后患了。第二天神清气爽地踏上了回美国的船。侏罗纪公园的控制中心被那只霸王龙毁得不像样，所有的人员都撤出了纳布拉尔岛，由此，这片海域被人称为不祥之地，没有人再敢靠近。

夕阳下，两个身影相偎在一起，旁边还坐了一只迅猛龙。场面虽然有点诡异却非常和谐。

“长官，我刚刚忽然想到一个很严肃的问题。”

Byer斜睨一眼靠在自己肩头的特工，凭他多年来对Aaron的了解，他有预感这小子吐不出什么象牙。但他还是心平气和地搭腔，“什么？”

“我觉得我们不能太自私，既然Zeus成全了我们，我们也应该成全它。”Aaron一本正经地说。  
“······你还想让我给它做媒？”

“试试嘛长官，我还从来没给恐龙保过媒呢！”

废话，谁保过。想到日后还要和这个思维奇葩的特工过一辈子，Byer觉得自己有必要改改脾气，否则早晚被他气死。他深呼吸，“Aaron，这个问题你不用操心了，但春天来了一切问题就都解决了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。”

特工好不容易安静下来了，可所谓的岁月静好还是持续不过一分钟。“长官，我又想到一个问题。”

“······什么。”

“你说Zeus不会是同性恋吧。我之前看他跟Apollo玩得很好，但对Athena就很冷淡。我本来还指望能抱个小迅猛龙呢！”

“············”


End file.
